1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved tools for use in masonry construction, such as the laying of masonry wall units, for example, brick, concrete block, and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to improved tools that may be used separately or together as a system of masonry corner and wall guides to aid in the proper and efficient construction of brick walls, including brick walls having quoin corners.
2. Description of Related Art
When brick, block, or stone structures are built, it is important that any walls that form the structure are straight and level. Typically, once the framing of a wall has been completed and brick is to be laid, the brick corners are constructed first. Once the corners have been built, corner poles are placed proximate the outside edges were the wall will be constructed and a string or line is stretched between the corner poles to provide a straight reference line to which the courses of brick or block are laid.
The line is initially placed proximate a respective ground level so that an initial line of bricks can be laid. As the wall is built upward, the line can be moved upward on the corner poles so as to provide a straight reference line for each subsequent row of bricks, blocks, or stones.
Certain wall structures include decorative quoin corners. Quoin corners are created when certain corner bricks, blocks, or stones are offset so as to extend beyond the face created by the constructed wall structure in alternating patterns.